Sweet Victory
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: Blood loses a game of chess to an outsider and now has to play the role of her personal butler for 5 time changes and today is her final day in control (Warning contains sexual contents.) ( sincere apologies for any rocky ooc moments of Blood)


"Checkmate!"

* * *

She sat leisurely in the large plush chair her eyes closed with her feet resting on the ground moving them slowly causing the chair to swivel lazily resting her cheek in the palm of her hand resting her arm on the plastic arm rest of the chair." make me some tea"...She demanded boredly. She paused in her swivel opening her eyes directing her blue hues over onto the hatter Blood Dupre who was currently sporting off his own servants uniform staring outside the window towards the gate where the twins were suppose to be. He turned his head with his teal eyes meeting with hers scaling her stereotypical outfit for a mafia black high heels with a matching black cotton miniskirt and suit coat covering a deep blue blouse briefly before baring a hidden annoyed smile. "Pardon?" he asked slight agitated.

The girl sighed running her fingers through her maroon hair bring the ends of hair around her right shoulder. "Some black tea actually and some cake would be nice to have or even a smaller pastry would be good too but it would have to be chocolate." she stated in a lofty tone resuming her lazy swiveling of the chair turning her back to him. The hatter smirked and stared into the back of the female's head he found it amusing on how much her persona seemed to change after their little game of chess even though he had lost to an outsider he found it entertaining to him despite the ridiculous terms he had agreed to letting an outsider play his role for 5 time changes but she had done a rather impressive job so far and was her last day as the hatter. "Very well" he said casually. He headed towards the door leading into the hall way the door creaking loudly echoing through the room as he walked out closing the door.

As he walked along the halls of his mansion heading towards the kitchen his subordinates stared but didn't ask. Though thanks to Dee and Dum the rumor had spread that Blood had lost a chess game to the outsider Utsu and that to make the game interesting both had placed wagers. Blood wager was typical if he won Utsu would stay with him unable to ever leave and would be his own personal maid to do as he pleased and her wager was a bit more simpler but still a surprise the chance to play his role for 5 time changes and he would be her personal butler a wager that piqued his interest so much he couldn't say no."Hey Blood!" shouted a blonde male rabbit. It was Elliot March and in Blood's acclaimed absent was in charge of taking care of the appointments outside the mansion. The rabbit caught up to Blood walking beside with a grin " Hoping that time change happens soon right?" Elliot asked cheerfully, Though he didn't want Blood to know it was kind of funny seeing Blood dressed like a servant of his own mansion.

"Not at all though it would be nice. "He spoke calmly. I still can't believe you allowed Utsu to play your role how has she been doing so far?" Blood glanced over at Elliot with a light smile surprising to Elliot he was relaxed and calmed. "Like a pro but this has been one of our more easy laid back times." he stated. He approached the swivel door to the kitchen pushing it open the other servants who were in there paused looking up to see their leader and right arm man." Afternoon Master Blood" spoke a faceless. He smiled with a light nod of his head Elliot staring around the room for some reason the kitchen staff seemed abundant. "Did we always have this many kitchen staffer?" he wondered to himself.

Blood paying no mind to the amount of workers Utsu just found no reason to kill the one that made mistakes, no matter how little and migrated through the staff reaching up to the white cabinet pulling out a small polished clay jar that held black tea leaves. He scanned the kitchen in search of kettle as well as few extra ingredients to make the dessert to go with it. "Is there something I can help you with Sir?" asked the faceless that had greeted him ."Actually yes the Boss is requesting a chocolate dessert with her tea." he stated easily. Elliot couldn't help but smile knowing that with so many staffers around it was irritating Blood more staff meant more money he had to spend for paychecks and all that money was what he used to pay for his tea buying binges when he went into town." Ah alright if you like I can make the dessert for you" the faceless offered. Blood shrugged his shoulder indifferently grabbing the nearest kettle to fill it with water.

Elliot stood at the door of the kitchen watching Blood work like atypical servant even with something as simple as with teas and sweets like his work he was diligent and precise with what he was doing it almost tempted Elliot to ask if he would make him a carrot cake but knew how that would end, a simple warning shot across the cheek more or less. Back in Blood's room Utsu never moved from the chair propping her legs up onto the black mahogany desk after removing her black high heel shoes from her feet and removing her black suit jacket tossing it behind her onto the back of the chair unbuttoning the first two buttons on her blue blouse. "Did he have to go on a quest for the tea leaves" she muttered impatiently. At that time the door opened with Blood walking in carrying a small silver tray that held in one arm as he closed the door with the other." Sorry for the wait Milady" he spoke sincerely.

Utsu chuckled lightly watching Blood approach her removing her feet from the table as he sat the tray down across the desk picking up the soft blue tea pot and pouring the tea into its matching cup for her. Utsu smiled softly taking the cup smelling the earthy scent of the tea before taking small sample sip of the tea setting it down. "and the dessert? "she asked. Her eyes staring down casually at a the small rectangular sweets. Blood smiled at Utsu reaching down to pick up one of the small sweets leaning over the desk offering to feed her "chocolate éclairs with a bavarian filling" he said in a boastful manner proud of what he had the maids make but she didn't have to know. Utsu smiled teasingly with another light chuckle . "Did I ask to be fed?"

Blood smiled back at her in his own coyish manner watching her. He pulled away setting the pastry back down licking off some the chocolate that had started to melt from his finger tips."You must be really proud of these little cakes" Utsu said in a playful mock picking up her tea taking another small sip from it setting it back down on the tray then reaching over grabbing the same small sweet that had Blood's finger print in it taking a small bite from it sampling it like she did with the tea."Black tea and chocolate is a very well combination" she said contently" However this pastries has a bit too much filling".Blood chuckled pulling a handkerchief from his pocket walking around the desk to turning the chair to him showing the bavarian filling that fell from the end of the pastry onto her thigh inches away from the hem of her black skirt.

"So it would appear"he said with a suggestive smile" that's quite an issue". He leaned in making an attempt to clean off the cream from her thigh Utsu reaching over stopping his hand." ah ah ah a good patisserie never lets his work go to waste". Blood eyes seem to have this dark malicious twinkle behind them as he stood up looming over the female." Oh? So what should I do?" he asked with and objective tone arching his brow to her bring his hand to his chin rubbing it curiously ." Kneel down and lick it off." Utsu rebutled bluntly. Blood smirked reaching over grabbing another pastry as he kneeled holding the cake over the rest of her leg and with light pressure squeezed the bavarian falling onto her leg." Do I get to clean that off too?" he asked with a twisted innocence. Utsu glared playful resting her head on the top of her hand the index finger lining her cheek and her other arm resting along her well toned thin stomach." well?" she asked .

That was the last thing said as Blood slowly moved in licking up the cream slowly from Utsu's thigh his tongue trailing the sweet cream. Utsu's eyes watching him intently it was certainly a well deserve site to see. " I rather like this submissive act Blood I might be willing to even reward you". Blood stopped having finished licking up all the cream from her thigh. With a deep chuckled his intrigued level was at it's max. "Well it's a servants job to ensure their master's happiness right?" he spoke in a devoted manner. Utsu nodded her head taking another pastry from the tray Blood's eyes following the cake. Utsu smiled tearing the small pastry in half placing one half under her blouse between her cleavage and the other was placed in an even sweeter spot between her legs that had Blood smirking perversely. "Pick which ever piece you want" Utsu purred. Blood remained kneeling staring up at Utsu inching his body closer.

It was no contest to the mafia boss as he rolled Utsu skirt up enough for his mouth to reach the pastry licking it up grazing the silk material of her panties with his tongue slowly nibbling onto the pastry as well as delicate lower lips ,but it wasn't enough to get a reaction from Utsu. With the dessert out of the way he repeatedly licked and tongued the hem of her panties nipping the fine silk cloth over her hole. His hand slid up her soft legs trailing her thigh under her skirt tugging lightly on the sides of her panties pulling them off her despite her sitting in the chair. Utsu smiled raising herself lightly off the chair allowing Blood privileged to slide her garment off her. He pulled away staring at the red silk laced brazilian cut garment with the darken stain from his tongue as he glanced up at her." Is this a seduction attempt?" Blood ask playfully. Utsu reached over taking her panties from Blood tossing them over to the couch." Isn't that what you do on a regular bases? "Blood chuckled darkly standing up looming down at Utsu removing his top watching Utsu doing the same the other half of the pastry still in between her cleavage the cream and chocolate melting trickling over her matching red silk lace bra. "Mine is purely innocent playing." he chuckled.

Blood reached down pulling Utsu from the chair switching places as he sat down pulling her petite frame to him straddling his lap leaning in licking and nibbling the remaining half of the dessert biting down over her heart roughly. He slid his hands around her waist and up her back unlatching her bra as he slid the straps off her revealing her small soft breast. The remainder of the pastry falling with her bra leaving behind but some crumbs and cream that stuck to her. He smirked licking the mess up from between her cleavage the tip of his tongue tickling her chest as her body covered in chill with a light airy giggle passing her lips. "That's tickles" Utsu said softly. Blood chuckled as well lifting his head just enough to nibble on her collar bone his hands resting on her thighs rubbing them softly before giving her right thigh a tight squeeze making Utsu's body freeze surpressing a weak moan but Blood still heard it. He smirked looking into her eyes her cheeks lightly flushed over a mere squeeze." What was that?" he said with a dark purr giving her left thigh a tight squeeze. Utsu's cheeks flushed again moaning softly.

He smirked rubbing her thighs roughly hearing her moans of content her eyes closed as she smiled lightly from the sensation. Her body covered in chills sliding her right hand down to his pants feeling a light bulge as she rubbed him roughly. Blood groaned raspily burrowing his head in between her breast. "You know mine and I know yours". She kept her left hand braced on his shoulder as she grabbed and stroked his shaft feeling it erect more from her hand. Blood leaned his head back now letting Utsu rub his member feeling the friction come over him as his clothes rubbed against him. "Heh you're so cute" Utsu spoke sliding her hand up and then back down this time sliding her hand into his pant grasping his heated member. Blood smirked with a groan passing his lips. "I've been called many thing but never cute." he said. Utsu snickered lightly and slowly started to stroke him once again. She leaned in placing a kiss on Blood's lip just as the time changed to night. Utsu glanced from the corner of her eyes pulling away.

"Looks like you're back to being in charge" she stated. Blood smirked pulling Utsu's hand from his pants as he forced her to the floor. Utsu only laughed unphased by the switch Blood possibly thinking of revenge. Blood smirked lifting her left leg up gliding his tongue slowly down to her thigh where he placed a rough playful bit. Her body flinched and she let out a surprised moan. " Now who's being cute?" he asked. He lowered her leg down traveling his hand up her body." Any other special spots?" Utsu shook her head watching Blood's hand trail up to her right boob squeezing her roughly. A jolt went down surging through Utsu's body as he twisted and pulled her small mound.

"An outsider with such a interesting yet shameful fetish for a little pain my how lewd" Blood spoke in a sultry manner squeezing her breast even harder. Utsu cheeks flushed more her lower half constricted propping her knee against his erection pushing him roughly. He winced and let out a low groan. "If we're just going to play it's going to be a very long night." Utsu said. Blood smirked as he reached down lowering her leg then removing his belt and unzipping his pant. He adjusted himself out side her un-prepped yet surprisingly wet hole feeling strain as he entered her to the hilt. Utsu hands latched onto his arm squeezing them roughly as he started to thrust into her slowly at first before finding a steady rhythm. Utsu held onto Blood's arms her back grinding against the floor with each thrust as she moaned with no concerns of being heard which won points with Blood and frankly they both knew that no one would enter without knocking and once they heard the sounds of her moaning they would know to come back later.

Blood lowered himself to Utsu biting along her neck roughly then settling for her left bosom biting the tender area with almost enough force to draw blood. Utsu cried out with even more pleasure filling her and Blood was enjoying every second of it a woman who enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure no matter how rough he could get Utsu would probably enjoy it more. Blood was drawing to climax as he pulled away admiring his rough love bite he left on Utsu breast. Utsu body shuddered under him her nails digging into his arms feeling his member pulse inside her heating her insides more. He snickered impressively enough he lowered himself onto her again taking her lips biting her lower lip roughly pulling and playing, his right hand sliding down to her thigh giving the trembling muscles one final squeeze. Utsu cried out again nipping down on Blood's bottom lip causing it to bleed. Utsu grinned a bit playfully licking the blood from his lips before kissing him sliding her tongue into his.

Blood groaned softly pretending to bite down on Utsu tongue that would send a cold shock through her body as her legs and walls clamped around Blood and his member. With a few more thrusts he cam covering her walls in his seed. Utsu could feel the warm white liquid slowly flowing out of her body as they finally broke the kiss Blood slowly pulled of Utsu sitting up for a second regaining some energy . Utsu following shortly sitting up with a tired yet excited chuckled. "What now?" Blood said with his regained energy and a smirk to boot. "Utsu smiled and turned to the bottom drawer of Blood's desk, Blood standing up long enough to take his rightful place in his chair watching Utsu. She grinned opening the lower drawer of the desk rummaging through it pulling out all sort of papers and junk then pulling out certain checkered board game setting in front of him Blood instantly could tell as she soon pulled out a small red velvet pouch with gold draw string .She reached over grabbing Blood's shirt that he had tossed to the side putting it on as she stood up only to prop herself against his desk. Utsu pulled the bag open and turned it upside down letting chess piece fall onto the board. " How about a game of chess?" she said with a hint of devious playfulness. Blood arch a brow and chuckled darkly with his devilish smirk reaching over he started to set up the blacks pieces for the game."sounds good to me"


End file.
